Forsaken Fury
by Tyger Magick
Summary: An orphan from the future, arrives in the past. There's something very mysterious about this orphan.
1. She

AN: Don't own em, blah blah. Well let me know what you think.  
  
Present Day~~  
  
A young girl walked down the cold streets of Philadelphia. She was fairly pretty with long, tattered black hair pulled into ponytail. She was wearing a pair of black cargo pants, with more pockets than she could count, along with a black, long sleeved fishnet shirt that was under a tight midriff v-neck blue shirt. She had a black back pack slung over her right shoulder that held the few possessions she owned.  
  
It was cold. The first bit of crisp air bit at her nose as winter started to roll in. She knew she would have to get some warmer clothes or she would freeze to death. Unfortunately she had no money to get anything. The only thing she owned that was worth anything was around her neck and there was no way in hell she was going to give it up.  
  
She didn't remember her mother much. She had died when she was eight. She had never known her father. He had left her mother when he found out that she was pregnant. She didn't care to find him. If he left before she was even born there was no way he would care about her now.  
  
When her mother had died the only thing she had left to her was a round talisman held on a thing black rope. The design was a crescent moon that faced upwards with stars forming a circle around it.  
  
She pulled it out of her shirt and looked at it. She had always felt a connection to it. Whenever she was scared, or hurt she would hold on to it. It would calm her or make her feel better about the situation. Whether it was the talisman itself or whether her mother had given it to her she'd never know.  
  
She turned down an alleyway that she had taken a million times before. It was a shortcut to the shelter she sometimes stayed at. She tried to stay away from that place if at all possible. The people there were not nice and they always tried to call children services on her, but it was cold and she didn't have anything to protect her from the weather.  
  
It was dark and she knew better than to go down an alley by herself at night, but she wasn't thinking. Her mind was on her mother. Today was the ninth anniversary of her death. She was still staring down at the talisman when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Hey there pretty girl."  
  
She whipped around, letting the talisman fall back against her shirt. A man that was much taller than her (although that wasn't saying much considering she was only 5'4) was standing in the shadows behind her. She couldn't tell what he looked like because it was so dark.  
  
"Who's there?" She asked in a calm voice.  
  
The truth was is that she was scared, but she wasn't going to let whoever was with her know that. Fear is a sign of weakness. Weakness can get you killed. Being dead didn't sound like fun to her.  
  
He laughed softly and walked into the light. She didn't recognize him. He had black short hair, slicked back behind his ears. She couldn't tell the color of his eyes for sure but was pretty sure it was a dark brown. He was wearing a white shirt, with short sleeves that were rolled a few times to bulge over his very big muscles. He was wearing black jeans and and black boots.  
  
She knew if she got into a fist fight with him she'd lose. She knew that he'd be able to over power her easily.  
  
"You don't know me," He told her, a smile playing on his lips. "But you'll get to know me."  
  
"What do you want?" Her voice not as confident as she'd like it.  
  
He ignored her question. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing walking all by yourself this late at night?"  
  
"What do you care?" She asked almost angrily.  
  
"It's not safe," He told her. "Someone could attack you."  
  
She took a step back. "Gee, I wonder who would want to do that."  
  
He laughed, a rich laugh. "Now why would I want to do that?"  
  
He took a step towards her to compensate for the step she took back.  
  
"I don't know," She replied sharply. "I haven't figured out the minds of psycho's."  
  
With that she turned around and took off running. She didn't get far before she felt a weight shove her down to the ground. The man flipped her over and she let out a shrill scream. He hit her hard across the face.  
  
"SHUT UP!" He yelled.  
  
He reached down and planted a rough kiss on her face. She bit his tongue as it probed her mouth and he jerked back.  
  
"BITCH!" He hit her again.  
  
Suddenly he jumped off of her. "What the hell is that?"  
  
She looked down and saw that her talisman was glowing. She didn't care why. She took it to her advantage and stood up. She was about to run and lighning started crashing all around them.  
  
"I'm out of here!" Her attacker yelled.  
  
He took off running down the alley. She put a hand up to her face and screamed as lightning crashed next to her. Suddenly the whole world started spinning. It was spinning so fast she thought she was going to be sick. She fell back to the ground and mercifully everything went back.  
  
Ancient Greece~~  
  
"Come on Herc, it will be fun!" Iolaus chided his friend. "Besides we haven't had a vacation in a long time."  
  
"Iolaus, I'm not going to gamble away my dinars," Hercules said, half laughing. "A vacation is lounging on the beach of Athens, not being cooped up in some smoke filled casino."  
  
"But Salmoneous said.."  
  
"Whatever Salmoneous has to say usually winds up to be trouble."  
  
The two men had been walking through the woods, traveling as they usually did, when they came across a village. Of course their old friend Salmoneous was there and he had started a gambling ring. He tried to get Hercules involved as a face, so that people would want to come and profit his casino. Hercules had so politely declined.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right," Iolaus said, slightly disappointed. "Oh well," He perked up. "The wedding should be fun anyways."  
  
"I hope so. Aegina seems so happy."  
  
Suddenly the sky turned very dark as clouds rolled in from every direction. Hercules and Iolaus both looked up as the lightning floated through the sky.  
  
"Um Herc, what's going on?"  
  
"I'm not sure," He told him. "I'm willing to be it's not natural, whatever it is."  
  
Suddenly lightning started crashing all around them. They held up their arms to block themselves from getting hit. Although it wouldn't stop them from getting electrocuted, it was just a reflex.  
  
After a few minutes the lightning ceased and the clouds parted. The sun was again shining as brightly as it had been five minutes before.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to like this," Iolaus said, seriously.  
  
"Neither do I," Hercules told him. "Come on, let's get going."  
  
The two men started walking again. Something very odd had just happened and they weren't quite sure what it was. Unfortunately there was nothing they could do about it until they did know what it was, so the best thing to do was to just keep walking forward. No sense in turning back now.  
  
TBC~~Please Review 


	2. Past Meets Future

AN: All right guys here's the second part. No reviews yet, but I'm hopin for em. Please review.  
  
Hercules and Iolaus kept continued on their way to the wedding. The grass was almost knee high so they were looking down in case of snakes.  
  
"So Herc you think that there will be any pretty girls at the wedding?" Iolaus asked wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Hercules laughed. "Aegina has a lot of friends. I'm willing to bet she has atleast ten bridesmaids."  
  
"Really," Iolaus asked, brightly.  
  
Hercules suddenly looked up. "Did you hear that?"  
  
Both men stopped.  
  
"Hear what?" Iolaus asked.  
  
"Shh," He held up a hand to silence his friend.  
  
He waited for a moment, but didn't hear anything. He looked at Iolaus and shrugged. "I thought I heard someone moaning. Guess it was the wind."  
  
"Guess so," Iolaus concurred.  
  
They started walking again. It wasn't long before Hercules heard it again. He looked at Iolaus.  
  
"I heard it to."  
  
The two men took off towards the sound. They kept looking down in the grass and finally came across a young girl lying in the middle of the field.  
  
"She's hurt," Iolaus said immediately seeing the blood trickling down her forehead.  
  
Hercules kneeled down next to her. Her eyes were slightly open.  
  
"Please don't hurt me," She whispered.  
  
"It's all right. No ones going to hurt you." Hercules told her.  
  
She tried to sit up, but Hercules gently pushed her back down. "Take it easy. You've got a nasty cut on your head."  
  
"That would explain the pounding headache," She told him sarcastically.  
  
Iolaus kneeled on the other side of her. "I'm Iolaus and this is Hercules. What's your name?"  
  
She looked back and forth between the two of them as though they were crazy. "I've got to be dreaming," She groaned closing her eyes.  
  
Hercules and Iolaus smiled at each other. They both thought she said that because she never expected to meet the son of Zeus. They had no idea the real reason behind it.  
  
She looked back up at them. "You're still here."  
  
"Of course we are," Hercules told her. "We can't very well just go off and leave you in the state that you're in."  
  
She sighed.  
  
"Are you going to tell us your name or do we have to guess?" Iolaus asked with a smile. He quickly became serious. "Or do you not remember?"  
  
"Herc what if she's got amnesia."  
  
"I don't have amnesia. My name is Alex."  
  
"That's a boys name," Iolaus stated.  
  
"It's short for Alexandra," She said tiredly. "Look can I get up now or do you plan on keeping me here forever?"  
  
"Let's start with sitting up. If you can do that we'll go to standing all right?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Hercules and Iolaus each put a hand behind her back and grabbed her arms. They gently helped her sit up.  
  
"Whoa," Alex said. "Head rush."  
  
"What's a head rush?" Hercules asked.  
  
"It's a..oh nevermind," She told him. "Where the hell am I?"  
  
"Greece," Iolaus answered. In between villages I'm afraid. Do you remember how you got here?"  
  
"I'm a million miles away from Philly," She exclaimed.  
  
"I've never heard of Philly," Hercules told her. "Is it a foreign place."  
  
"Yeah," Said Iolaus. "It must be. I mean look at her clothes. I've never seen anyone where clothes like that around here. What is that material anyways?" He asked, going to pick at her fishnet.  
  
She jerked away and instantly regretted it as pain shot through her head. She put a hand to her head and sighed. "Look don't touch me if you don't' have to all right?"  
  
The two men exchanged a glance.  
  
"And the material is called fishnet."  
  
"I've never seen fishnet like that before," Iolaus said.  
  
"Yeah well I don't think I'm from anywhere you've ever dreamed before."  
  
Alex quickly stood up. She didn't want them to try and help her if she could do it on her own. She closed her eyes until the dizziness and nausea passed. Then she opened them again and looked at the two men in front of her.  
  
"See good as new. Now if you'll excuse me I have to find a way home."  
  
Alex reached down slowly and picked up her book bag. She draped it over her shoulder, turned around and began walking. About five steps later everything started spinning.  
  
Hercules and Iolaus watched as the bag fell off of her shoulder and she dropped to her knees. They were quickly by her side.  
  
"Somehow I knew that was going to happen," Hercules told her pushing her hair out of her face so he could see the cut.  
  
"If you knew it was going to happen why did you let me do it?" Alex asked with her eyes closed. She was trying really really hard to get the nausea to pass.  
  
"Because somehow I didn't think you were the type who was going to listen."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
"Iolaus carry her bag please."  
  
"You got it Herc."  
  
He picked up the bag and surveyed it. Remembering what Alex had done he slung it over his shoulder. Unfortunately it was awkward because it was upside down. Alex was looking up at him like he was insane.  
  
"What?" Iolaus asked defensively.  
  
"Um it's upside down."  
  
"Oh," He replied quickly fixing the bag. "I knew that."  
  
Hercules went to pick Alex up, but she scurried out of his reach.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you Alex."  
  
"I've heard that before," She replied.  
  
Hercules sighed. "Look if I was going to do something I would have done it by now."  
  
She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're hurt and in no condition to be walking," He continued. "Let me help you." He held out his hand to her.  
  
Alex looked from his eyes to his hands. She hadn't trust anyone since she was eight years old, she wasn't about to start now. Unfortunately he was right. She was in no condition to walk.  
  
Reluctantly she reached out and took his hand. It was much larger than hers, and warm. His grip was gentle. Not like most of the people who had held her hand. They normally just grabbed her roughly and pulled her a long.  
  
Not Hercules. He gently pulled her into his arms and lifted her up. She was tired. She wanted to lay her head on his shoulder, but she wasn't going to fall asleep in his arms. No way. Alex knew the moment she let her guard down something bad would happen. It always did.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" She asked.  
  
"Well Iolaus and I are supposed to be at a wedding in a few days. There are a few villages along the way. We can get you some food and have you rest up."  
  
He looked down at her. "You look tired. Why don't you sleep."  
  
Alex shook her head. "No way. I'll be more than happy to stay awake."  
  
"Suit yourself," Hercules told her.  
  
TBC.Please Review 


	3. An Unwelcomed Visitor

AN: Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Here's the next part.  
  
Hercules and Iolaus had been walking for hours. Despite how determined Alex was to stay awake, she quickly fell asleep against Hercules's shoulder. Iolaus and Hercules had exchanged a glance and smiled at each other. The girl was strong, but her exhaustion was stronger.  
  
They finally came to a small village at dusk. They went straight to the inn, getting stares every so often at the young girl that Hercules was carrying. She didn't exactly fit in with the clothes she was wearing.  
  
Iolaus walked up to the inn keeper. He was a big man, built with that kind of hard fat that let you know he was strong. He was bald, wearing blue pants, no shirt, and black leather cuffs around his wrists.  
  
"Excuse me, but we're going to need three rooms."  
  
"Better make that two," Hercules interjected.  
  
Iolaus turned to look at his friend. "Why only two?"  
  
"Because I don't want her waking up alone in a strange room, and besides that I don't want her taking off."  
  
Iolaus nodded. "Makes sense, I guess." He turned back to the in keeper. "Make that two rooms."  
  
The inn keeper got a brood grin on his face. "Your friends getting lucky tonight huh?"  
  
Iolaus's jaw went tight. First of all he didn't like to hear anyone talk that way about Hercules. Secondly, the girl was just a baby. Probably no older than thirteen he figured.  
  
"No, my friend is not getting lucky!" He exclaimed. "Can't you see the kid is hurt? He doesn't want her to be alone."  
  
The innkeeper laughed. "Sure buddy. Whatever you say."  
  
"Iolaus let it go," Hercules said before his friend could respond. "Just get the rooms."  
  
"How much?" Iolaus barked.  
  
"12 Dinars."  
  
Iolaus's jaw dropped. "Twelve Dinars! Are you insane?"  
  
"Take it or leave it."  
  
"Iolaus just give him the money."  
  
Mumbling under his breath, Iolaus pulled the money out of his coin purse and handed it to the inn keeper.  
  
"First two doors on the right," The big man said with a smile. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you."  
  
"I bet it has," Iolaus replied sarcastically.  
  
Then he turned and followed Hercules who was already half way up the stairs. The three of them walked into the first room and Hercules set Alex down on the bed. He covered her with the blanket and walked over to where the pitcher and basin sat.  
  
"At least they keep fresh water in here," Hercules said.  
  
"For twelve dinars this place should be a palace," Iolaus replied.  
  
Hercules smirked and then poured the water from the pitcher into the bowl. He grabbed the rag that was on the same table and dipped it in the cool water. Hercules walked back over to the bed and sat next to Alex.  
  
Hercules started cleaning the blood from her face with the cloth. It didn't take long for it to become a deep crimson color. Head wounds always bleed badly, it doesn't matter who you are.  
  
"Think she'll be all right?" Iolaus asked.  
  
The bigger man nodded. "I think so. I think that she just needs some rest."  
  
He dipped the cloth in the basin. The water became a rich red.  
  
"Iolaus can you get some fresh water from the pitcher please?"  
  
"Sure thing Herc." Iolaus took the bowl, walked over to the window, and flung the red water outside. He then proceeded to pour fresh water into the bowl and walked back over to his friend.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Iolaus walked over and sat on the other side of the bed. As he did Alex's eyes shot wide open.  
  
"It's all right," Hercules told her.  
  
Alex looked around and saw that she was in a room, in a bed, with two men that were much bigger than her. She looked down and noticed that she was still fully clothed. Keeping that wonderful thought in mind, she started scooting up the bed, until she was against the wall. Unfortunately her quick movement caused a searing pain through her head. She put the palm of her hand to her forehead.  
  
"Calm down," Hercules tried again. "I'm just trying to clean you a little."  
  
"Please," Alex whispered, hand still to her head. "Please just let me go."  
  
"Hey, relax," Iolaus told her. "You're in no condition to go anywhere."  
  
Hercules could see the fear she was trying to conceal. She was so scared and he didn't understand why. The only thing he knew for sure is that wherever she had come from, he didn't think it was a pleasant place.  
  
"Alex, where are you from?"  
  
She lowered her hand from her head. The pain was starting to subside. She drew her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them.  
  
"No where. I'm from no where."  
  
"Come on," Iolaus said. "Everyone's from somewhere."  
  
"Not me," She replied. "I'm from no where."  
  
"Well, Alexandra from no where," Hercules said. "Won't your parents be worried about you?"  
  
She looked away and shook her head.  
  
"Of course they will be," Iolaus said. "You're what thirteen?"  
  
Alex shot him a glaring look. She knew she was small for her age, but most kids who lived on the streets were. There weren't a lot of healthy food choices when you have no money.  
  
"I'm seventeen." She looked away.  
  
"You're small for seventeen," Iolaus said. "What does your mother feed you?"  
  
"My mothers dead. She died when I was eight," She mumbled.  
  
Hercules sighed. "I'm sorry."  
  
Alex shrugged. "Don't be. It was a long time ago."  
  
"Alex, where's your father?"  
  
"Who knows? He took off when my mom was pregnant with me." Then she shook her head. "Why am I telling you all of this? I don't even know you."  
  
"Maybe you just need to tell somebody," Iolaus told her.  
  
She shook her head again and crawled off the bed, stumbling as she did so. Hercules was instantly there catching her in his arms.  
  
"You are in no condition to be out of bed."  
  
Alex pulled out of his arms. She swayed for a moment, but managed not to fall.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She exclaimed when she could see straight. She started pacing. "This is a dream. Just one big freaking nightmare."  
  
Hercules crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not a dream Alexandra."  
  
"You only wish it was," A new voice stated.  
  
Hercules and Iolaus both turned to face the far corner of the room. Alex was already facing the new person in the room. He was standing in the corner, dressed in all black, with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"How did you.." She asked. "I mean that's impossible. You just appeared."  
  
"Then obviously, it's not impossible, now is it," The man said.  
  
Hercules walked up so that he was standing next to Alex. "What do you want Ares?"  
  
"Nice to see you too brother."  
  
"I'm positive this isn't a social call," Hercules told him.  
  
Ares laughed. "Now why would you think that?"  
  
Suddenly screams resounded through out the village.  
  
"Call it a hunch," Hercules said.  
  
Iolaus ran over and looked out the window. "It's Discord and a bunch of Ares' flunkies. They're attacking the village."  
  
"I'll ask you again Ares," Hercules said with anger in his voice. "What do you want?"  
  
Ares smiled and pushed away from the wall. He started walking in circles around Hercules and Alex. Hercules tried to inch closer to Alex, but she kept inching away from him.  
  
Ares came to a stop in front of Alex. "I want you."  
  
"Forget it creep," Alex exclaimed.  
  
He reached out to touch her messy hair, but she slapped his hand away.  
  
Ares laughed. "You have spirit. I like that."  
  
More screams echoed through the room.  
  
"Hercules," Iolaus said. "It's getting pretty bad out there."  
  
"What's it going to be brother? One girl, or an entire village?" Ares asked.  
  
TBC.What will Hercules do? Please Review 


	4. Adrenaline

Hercules was torn between this girl and the town outside. "You're destroying a whole town for one girl?"

"One very special girl," Ares replied again reaching for the Alex's hair.

She slapped his hand. "Back off hot shot." Alex took a step back. This was getting way to weird.

"Herc?" Iolaus asked.

"Go," Hercules said. "I'll be down in a minute."

"You got it," Iolaus said running out the door.

"What do you want with me?" Alex asked.

"That pendant around your neck," Ares said. "Where did you get it?"

"None of your business," She said grasping her necklace. "And you can't have it."

Ares leaned over so that they were nose to nose. "I don't want the necklace," He said. "I want you."

He reached out to take her arm, but Alex quickly moved back. Hercules stepped in front of her.

"She doesn't want to go with you Ares," Hercules said. "If you want her you're going to have to get through me."

Ares smiled. "Gladly."

The two men began to fight. While they were preoccupied Alex grabbed her book bag and ran out of the room. She was not staying to see who won.

Alex ran down the stairs, out of the inn, and directly into the middle of a battle. A man ran up to her with a sword.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

He rushed towards her, but Alex sidestepped him so that he ran past her. She quickly turned and kicked him in the back sending him face first into the dirt. Before he could get up Alex walked over and kicked him hard in the face. The man was out cold.

Alex knelt down and grabbed his sword. It was heavy, but she could manage. Her mother had been into weaponry before she died. She was able to teach Alex a little of what she knew.

Alex slung her bag back over her shoulder and walked into the chaos. She was intent on getting out of here. If anyone tried to stand in her way at least she had a little bit of a chance.

She walked through the men fighting. They were destroying the village. Alex watched as one soldier grabbed a girl by the hair. Sighing she knew she couldn't walk away.

Alex dropped her bag and ran over to help the woman. She put the sword at the back of the man's neck. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The man went stiff against her sword. He let the woman go and she ran frantically away.

"Turn around," Alex said. She pulled back the sword so he would have a little room to move and he did as she asked. Before the man had the chance to blink Alex punched him with the hand that held the sword. The man fell to the ground.

"Men always think they can do what they want with women," She said kicking him in the gut. "It's not a nice thing to do." She kicked him in the face.

"Not bad," Iolaus said walking up to her. "Where'd you learn how to fight?"

"Living on the streets for nine years," Alex said as she ducked from the blow of another soldier. "If you don't learn how to defend yourself you're dead."

Iolaus grabbed the guard by the arm and swung him around so that he went flying into one of the fruit stands. "It doesn't sound like this Philly your from is a nice place."

"It used to be," Alex said sadly.

"Discord," Ares called through the window. "Enough."

"Oh, but I was having so much fun," Discord whined, but she listened to Ares and stopped the massacre. She disappeared as the soldiers ran away.

"And you," Ares said pointing at Alex. "I will be back for you." He disappeared.

Alex felt her heart leap in her chest. Somehow she didn't think that Ares was someone to have as an enemy.

"Hercules," Iolaus said worriedly. He ran back into the inn, Alex on his heels.

The room was in shambles. Hercules was getting to his knees.

"Herc are you all right?" Iolaus asked kneeling by his friend.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Why did he leave?" Alex asked. "I mean if he was winning, why take off like that?"

"Because," Hercules said getting to his feet. "He was only here for you. Why he left without you, I have no idea, but I do know he'll be back."

"Let me tell you how much better this day is getting," Alex said as she began picking up the room. "Crap, I forgot my bag. I'll be right back."

"Hold on we'll go with you," Iolaus said. "If Ares does come back it's best if you're not alone."

"Whatever," She said once again descending the stairs.

Alex walked outside and scooped up her bag. Once it was safely about her shoulder she looked around at what was left of the town. Fruit carts and other stands were destroyed. Some of the women and children were sobbing over the corpse of their husband or father.

"He did all this because of me," Alex said. The adrenaline had worn off. Her head was pounding as if her brain would break through her skull. She was shaking and the sight of this village wasn't helping.

"He did it because he's the god of war," Hercules said. "It's not your fault."

Alex sighed. "I'm so tired."

"Iolaus why don't you take Alex back upstairs," Hercules said. "I'll help the villagers clean this mess up."

"No," Alex said. "I'm the cause of this. I'll help them clean up."

"Alexandra you are in no condition to help these people," Iolaus said. "You're going to wind up passing out if you keep pushing yourself. I'm surprised you could even fight like you did."

"She fought?" Hercules asked raising an eyebrow.

Iolaus nodded. "Well too."

"Adrenaline," Alex said.

"What?" They said in unison.

"Adrenaline is the reason I was able to fight these guys and not feel bad at the time."

"What is this adrenaline?" Hercules asked.

"It's a chemical your body produces in times of stress," Alex explained. "It can make someone as small as me as strong as you Hercules."

Iolaus crossed his arms over his chest. "That's impossible."

"I thought people appearing out of thin air was impossible, but apparently I was wrong," Alex said.

"Well I've never heard of adrenaline," Hercules said. "But you are one interesting girl, Alexandra."

She nodded still looking out at the village. She didn't like the fact that these people had been hurt because of her. She was tired and her body was sore. Alex brought a hand to her head and came away with blood.

"When did I start bleeding again?" She asked no one in particular.

"Come on," Iolaus said. "Let's get you up stairs."

Iolaus went to take Alex's arm. The girl instinctively pulled away, causing the world to spin.

"Alex are you all right?" Hercules asked.

Alex went to nod and changed her mind. It was too late though. The motion caused the world to spin even faster. Alex felt strong arms around her, but she was too weak to protest. She felt herself being lifted as everything went black.


End file.
